


Young and beautiful

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, shadowhunter Max Lightwood-Bane
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Мальчики давно живут вместе, и вот будущее настигает их. Алек решает, что у них осталось слишком мало времени





	

Алек устало закрыл за собой дверь и бросил ключи на стол.

\- Магнус? Макс? Есть кто-нибудь дома? – окрикнул своих мужчин он.

Не дождавшись ответа, Алек разулся, стянул промокшее из-за дождя пальто, которое оставил там же, в прихожей, на вешалке, и, устало потирая лицо, проскользнул на кухню. Столы сияли девственной частотой, а мусорное ведро было подозрительно пустым, что означало, что Магнус опять питался едой навынос и пиццей, а Макс привычно покрывает своего _papa_. Невольно улыбнувшись жалким потугам родных скрыть следы преступления, Алек залез в холодильник и выудил из его недр бутылку безалкогольного пива и остатки чего-то, напоминавшего рагу. Он не ел, а больше размазывал еду по тарелке: очередные переговоры с фэйри вышли на новый виток, и необходимость постоянно искать подвох в изысканной, наполненной словесными оборотами, речи изматывала Алека куда больше, чем несколько бессонных ночей патрулирования.

Конклав знал, кого отправлять на переговоры: за двадцать с лишним лет жизни с Магнусом Алек научился искать подтекст во всем, даже в непринужденной беседе домохозяек о сортах клубники.

Двадцать пять лет вместе.

У них хватало всего: любви, страсти, ссор, расставаний, свиданий, - как у любой другой семьи. У них был Макс. Любимый, нежно оберегаемый, бесконечно балуемый Магнусом и постоянно поучаемый Алеком, сын, которого они не обменяли бы ни на что на свете. Даже на вечность. Даже на вечность друг с другом.

Хотя часы уже начали обратный отсчет.

Алек вряд ли смог бы сказать, когда он почувствовал это впервые. Когда Макс праздновал восемнадцатилетие? Когда они с Джеймсом – гордые отцы – наблюдали, как их сыновья наносят друг другу руны парабатаев? Когда Магнус впервые приготовил ему мазь для ноющих суставов? Когда вечер наедине с любимым стал ценнее, чем самый жаркий секс?

Нет, они с Магнусом… Казалось, должно произойти нечто невероятное, чтобы они смогли оторваться друг от друга. Каждая ночь, каждое разделенное на двоих дыхание, каждый хриплый вздох, каждый толчок, каждое прикосновение, каждая капля пота… Каждый раз как впервые.

Но в волосах Алека прочно поселилась седина, вокруг глаз появились морщины, становящиеся заметнее с каждым днем, ноющие от слишком больших нагрузок колени, пальцы, которые перестали быть также быстры, как в молодости, друзья, которых становится все меньше и меньше… Алек чувствовал, как время, отведенное им, уходит.

По песчинке, по секунде, по мгновениям.

Как долго Магнус – вечно молодой, сверкающий, полный сил, прекрасный и невероятно волшебный – будет делать вид, что его не волнует, что его супруг - партнер, любовник, - выглядит, как его отец? Как долго? Неделя? Месяц? Год?.. Или всего пару дней?

Они не говорили об этом. Никогда с той самой разлуки, с той самой войны. Они жили и любили в этот момент, в эту секунду, прямо сейчас, а будущее всегда было таким далеким и эфемерным. И вот оно наступило.

Магнус никогда не скажет «нет». Никогда не скажет «уходи». Никогда не скажет «нам нужно расстаться».

А, значит, Алек должен уйти сам.

***

\- Па-а-а-ап! – донеслось до Магнуса следом за громким хлопком двери. – Ты дома?

Магнус щелкнул пальцами, зажигая свет во всем доме, - до этого он сидел в полной темноте.

\- Пап? О, вот ты где! – Макс дернулся, заметив непривычно молчаливого мага, застывшего в кресле с бокалом чего-то,несомненно алкогольного, в руках. – А где отец?

\- Не знаю, - просто отозвался Магнус на вопрос сына. – Почему ты не на дежурстве?

\- Мы нашли демона, которого выслеживали последнюю неделю. Ребята отправились в Институт, а я решил переночевать у вас с отцом, - просто ответил тот, выкладывая оружие из карманов на стол. – Погоди, что значит: «не знаю»? Он же должен был вернуться ещё вчера!

\- И вернулся, судя по исчезновению из холодильника пары бутылок пива и тех овощей, что приволокла Изабель, - нарочито спокойным голосом заметил Магнус, не отрывая взгляда от золотистой жидкости в своем бокале. – А потом ушел.

Макс Лайтвуд-Бейн сложил руки на груди и нахмурился:

\- Вы поссорились?

Магнус усмехнулся и закатил глаза:

\- Карамелька, последний раз мы серьезно поссорились, когда Александр решил, что я чрезмерно тебя балую, а я считал, что он слишком сильно на тебя давит. Тебе было шесть.

\- Просто… - Макс смущенно отвел взгляд. – Тетя Клэри сказала, что отец был «ещё более задумчив, чем обычно», да и… - юноша оборвал фразу и взмахнул руками. – Не-е-е, я слишком накручиваю.

\- Максвелл, сладость моя, не кокетничай со мной, - наконец, посмотрел на сына Магнус. – Что ты знаешь?

\- Дядя Джейс куда-то сорвался вчера ночью прямо с охоты, - ответил тот. – Сказал, что его срочно вызвали в Идрис и исчез, но я проверил – никаких посланий из Аликанте не было.

\- Седина в бороду… - задумчиво пробормотал Магнус, взмахом руки открывая портал. – Корм для Мяо в холодильнике, ты на хозяйстве!! – крикнул он сыну, растворившись в мерцающем зареве.

***

Алек гипнотизировал взглядом оставшееся в бутылке виски. Две распитых бутылки и осколки одной, разбитой в запале эмоцией, валялись на полу вперемешку с одеждой, которую он решил использовать вместо тряпок, чтобы затереть образовавшуюся из алкоголя лужу.

В голове не было ни намека на желанное забытие, неадекватность, а в идеале – амнезию. Кровь по-прежнему стучала в висках, отчаянье билось где-то в горле, а сердце сжималось от острой боли – слишком реальной, чтобы быть воплощением его фантазии. Кажется, где-то после первой бутылки, Алек выпил зелье, которое должно было снять боль… и оно помогло… вроде бы… До очередного стакана виски без закуски.

Джейс сдался после первой бутылки. Даже пытался уговорить его вернуться в Нью-Йорк и поговорить с Магнусом. В смысле «поговорить», а не «многозначительно промолчать, ожидая, пока он сам поймет, что что-то не так».

Как будто это так просто.

Дверь в комнату оглушающе резко хлопнула.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – раздался в тишине голос Магнуса.

Алек резко вскочил с кресла, по пути сбив бутылку с остатками виски и пройдясь по осколкам. Повернувшись, он замер: Магнус стоял прямо напротив него с непривычно напряженным лицом, в темном костюме, с простым макияжем… так мало привычного  блеска.

Он не знал, что маг хотел услышать.

\- Почему ты ушел? – раздраженно спросил Магнус, так и не дождавшись от супруга ни слова.

Алек облизнул губы, как никогда прежде, чувствуя себя неразумным мальчишкой, решившим сигануть с обрыва, а затем тихо проговорил:

\- Я решил уйти прежде, чем уйдешь ты.

Магнус замер, осмысливая услышанное, его взгляд забегал по комнате, а потом уткнулся в побитые бутылки.

\- Значит, ты, Александр, по каким-то неведомым мне причинам – в пьяном угаре, видимо, - решил, что я собираюсь от тебя уйти, и решил сделать то же самое, только первым, - резюмировал Магнус. – Браво. Большего бреда я даже от Камиллы не слышал.

\- Магнус, пожалуйста, - почти простонал Алек, устало вздыхая. – Не передергивай.

\- Не передергивай?! – разошелся тот. – Не передергивай!! Я не знал, где ты!! Я думал… Ты решил, что я оставлю тебя? Макса? О ЧЕМ ТЫ ДУМАЛ??

\- МАГНУС! – наконец, не выдержал Алек. – Это тяжело, понимаешь? Я…Я почти не заметил, как вырос Макс. Я не заметил, когда стал жаловаться на больные кости, не заметил, когда поседел… Разиэль, я до сих пор забываю, что придя в Институт уже не найду там родителей! Мне тяжело не спать три ночи подряд, хотя раньше я мог бодрствовать неделю! Я смотрю на тебя и… - он на мгновение замер, в который раз за свою жизнь потерявшись в невероятных кошачьих глазах Магнуса, - … и ты прекрасен. Потрясающ и молод. Я поступаю жестоко, заставляя тебя смотреть, как я медленно умираю. Я… - Алек поморщился, чувствуя, как заполошно забилось сердце, вновь обжигая тело неясной болью. – Каждый раз засыпая, я боюсь проснуться и обнаружить, что твоих вещей нет, - он сделал шаг к Магнусу. – Нет одежды от супер модного дизайнера, нет бесконечных блесток, в которых ты пачкаешь мои вещи, нет арсенала косметики, которой позавидуют холеные модели, нет свечей распиханных по всему дому, нет твоих зелий, колец, которые ты распихиваешь по всем карманам… Это должно рано или поздно случиться. Я… я должен уйти, пока… пока я могу с этим справиться.

Магнус долго молчал, что-то выискивая в его лице, а затем пробормотал:

\- Ты решил, что слишком стар для меня, да? Александр… Мой Александр, - Алек прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в то, как красиво, нараспев, Магнус произнёс его имя. – Я старше тебя почти в пять раз. Это мне тут надо переживать.

\- Нет, нет, ты не понял… - покачал головой Алек, пытаясь игнорировать острую боль в груди. – Я… я… не имею права… я… - в глазах вдруг потемнело, и он стал оседать на пол.

Последнее, что Алек увидел, прежде чем закрыть глаза: метнувшегося к нему Магнуса.

***

Стоило Алеку открыть глаза – что далось ему с большим трудом – как его щека зашлась огнем от прилетевшей ему пощёчины.

\- Ауч, - смог выдавить из себя Алек, а затем попытался отыскать расплывающимся взглядом источник удара.

Магнус сидел возле него, на какой-то постели, и выглядел, как бог возмездия во плоти – казалось, хватит одного прикосновения, чтобы вызвать апокалипсис.

\- Я, наверное, заслужил? – хрипло выдохнул Алек, немного погодя.

\- Заслужил? Заслужил! – почти что шипел Магнус. – Никогда так не делай, понял?!! Не смей бросать меня, ясно?!! Ещё  раз и, клянусь Лилит, ты пожалеешь, что вообще подумал, куда-то уйти!!

\- Магнус, что…

\- ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ??? – яростно воскликнул тот. – ВЕЛИКОВОЗРАСТНЫЙ ИДИОТ СЛУЧИЛСЯ, ВОТ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ!!!

\- Магнус…

\- Ты едва не умер от банального инфаркта, Александр!! – взмахнул руками маг. – Если бы меня не было рядом, твой собутыльничек, проснувшись, нашел бы только хладный труп своего парабатая!!

\- Магнус…

\- Нет, ты много чего сказал, теперь я говорю!!! – окончательно разошелся Магнус, и в следующее мгновение Алек понял, что не может произнести ни слова. -  Я не слепой, Александр! Я видел, что тебя гложет нечто. Но я списывал это на твою работу, а не на твою глупую неуверенность в себе и неуместную неуверенность в нас. МЫ выбрали это сами, Алек. Ты и я. Мы решили выбрать друг друга, а не кого-то другого, с кем было бы проще. Ты выбрал провести жизнь с бессметным магом, который не состарится и не умрет. А я сознательно выбрал провести все отпущенное время с нефилимом, который мог умереть на очередном дежурстве! – он подскочил с кровати и принялся ходить вокруг нее, не покидая поля зрения Алека. – Я каждый раз боялся, что вот этот день будет последним. Что завтра в мою дверь постучится Джейс, Изабель, Клэри, да кто угодно, и скажет, что тебя нет. Как я буду жить, когда этот день настанет? Я не знаю. Я прожил десятки лет, я похоронил множество друзей, любовниц и любовников, но ни разу не хоронил мужа, - Магнус тяжело вздохнул. – Я хочу все время мира наедине с тобой, Александр. Мне плевать, что скоро нам придется забыть о сексе, что мне приходится килограммами запасать мазь для твоих коленей,  что твоя голова вот-вот станет белой, как первый снег… Ты – тот самый мужчина, которого я выбрал, и будь я проклят, если позволю провести тебе, хотя бы одну лишнюю секунду без меня…

Не имея возможности даже промычать что-либо в ответ, Алек вытянул руку, хватая Магнуса за одежду и понукая того, опуститься на кровать рядом. Маг быстро понял, что тот от него захотел и быстро оказался рядом, прижимаясь всем телом к боку Алека, горячо дыша ему куда-то в ключицу.

В следующее мгновение Алек почувствовал, как стальные тиски магии отпускают его голосовые связки.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Даже твоя смерть не заставит меня разлюбить тебя, Александр, - тихо прошептал Магнус, устраивая голову на его плече. – Мой Александр…

Алек с удовольствием втянул носом запах его волос и прикрыл глаза.

Время все ещё бежало вперед, но… почему-то, Алеку казалось, что прямо сейчас Вселенная была на его стороне.


End file.
